Hunter: Prey or Predator?
by Shoyo
Summary: AU In a world where a war has been waging for thousands of years between Hunters and Vampires . Hunters have two jobs don't get caught by other humans and don't die at the hands of your prey. But what happens when one is attacked then left? Envy x Ed
1. Part 1: Accident

Author note (Shoyo): I do not repeat do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Though I do wish it had stocks I'd own those. So please don't sue me. I warn you know I have some pretty bad grammar and maybe a spelling here or there. Also if you don't likey yaoi get the heck out of here I don't want to deal with people who complain about yaoi flaming me cause of the yaoi. And I think that's about it. this is my first fic hope you all like it.

Part 1: Accident

In the downtown region of Central, where most of the abandon buildings rest is a poplar place for many young hunters to commence on their research of the creatures they hunt for a living. A rainy night most uncommon for the summer season, but the rain is warm although the breeze is cold. A single light shows through in one of the old single story buildings as the rain taps slowly against the glass window over head. Pitter patter is the only noise in the small room. Everything else about the room is deathly silent as towers of books, papers and notebooks lay scattered everywhere, showing signs of a struggle. The single bare light bulb in the room hangs casting its pale yellow hue through out the room.

A thudding noise soon fills the air as the wooden door to the room it thrashed against, forces the lock to give way to the force of bombardment. With a finale strain and crack the wooden door brakes down with a loud thud. The air from the fallen door sends a cloud of dust and loose papers to fall slowly back to the ground. As a squeaking sound joins the patter of rain, the light over head swings back and forth its yellow light casting new shadows in the otherwise still room. Heavy footfalls quickly follow the thud of the door to fill the room and quiet coughs from inhaling dust then a loud booming voice demands,

"Is he is there?!" As a man dressed in a blue military uniform with three stars marches in. A white gloved hand covering his face as his onyx eyes survey the room. A few other men coughing salute him and then say,

"Over here Colonel, Sir we better hurry, seems he was in a fight." They hurriedly lead their commander over to the body of a young boy. He chest barely rising and falling as lifeless eyes stare blankly toward the window. His condition did not look well. Blood seemed to be everywhere; his clothes were torn from what looked like claws that scratched their way through the flimsy material. He lie there on the ground motionless as the soldiers lifted him to a gurney to move him to the ambulance, the only sound he made was a small groan.

The man known as Colonel watched as the search party moved the young boy out of the room to the awaiting ambulance. He could only watch for so long the boy was his responsibility; he had no family, at least none that the state and the secret world he was born into did. No this accident was his fault as his eyes looked around the room splashed with blood and then finally to the pool where he laid only moments ago. This accident was a lead in hopes of finding a vampire even though the trail seemed old, that was the only reason he allowed the boy to go out on his own. But now his mind became clouded with the thought of. 'Why?' Why did he allow the boy to go out on this mission by himself? Why didn't he send him back up? Why didn't _he_ follow him? All the whys continued to roll through his mind as a females voice brook through his clouded thoughts,

"Colonel what do we do now? Surely the vampires know this is where Fullmetal enjoyed his free time to study up on them. That's why the lead led here; our investigators believe it was a trap. So your orders are for clean up?" Steady gold-brown eyes watched him. He nodded no time to dwell on the whys when the job still needs to get done.

"Clean up the mess and move Fullmetal's belongings to his apartment in the military housing. And while you clean look for any clues as to how _they_ knew this was where he would be." The man turned on his heels to walk to the waiting car in the streets, pausing for a second to address his subordinate again, "Oh and Hawkeye you are in charge and once you are all done here please see to it that you and the others join me at the hospital."

"Yes Sir!" Hawkeye saluted her commander then turned briskly to the men who were left on the job to clean up and look for any clues. "You heard Colonel Mustang get to work and be careful with Fullmetal's belongings!" she shouted as she moved into the room to help and oversee that the job got done correctly.

As figure dressed in all back leather, aside from a black cotton shirt slowly walked down the alley near the building where the accident occurred. An amused smirk on a porcelain face with green hair that lightly waved in the breeze as the words fell from his mouth, "Phase one: accomplished."

Meanwhile in the ambulance, paramedics worked tirelessly to do their best to stabilize the young boy's condition with oxygen, stitches, bandages and anything else that could possibly stop or slow the bleeding of the boy that they were able to do.

Shoyo: Wee and here's the first part I wonder what happened next.


	2. Part 2: Hospital

Warnings: Erm…I know a lot about medical stuff, so it maybe a little graphic on some points……or should I say dry?…Also I don't own I only enjoy the pleasure of writing stories about FMA….Enjoy part two!

Part 2: Hospital

The beeping of a heart monitor keeps the steady beat of the critical conditioned boy in the hospital bed. The noises from machines used to keep him alive click and buzz keeping a strict tab on his vitals; also with the quiet drip of an intravenous (IV) and a blood transfusion. During the surgery doctors found more problems then just a few cuts, bruises and a broken bone here or there. The boy was suffering from a minor concussion, eternal bruises, maybe bleeding (1) and…..an fairly deep vampire bite on his neck over his heart. At this point the rate of his chest falls stated clearly he could not breathe without aid.

A soldier was posted outside the room to make sure no one entered or left the room without being detected. As Colonel Mustang showed up the soldier stepped aside for the man to enter the room, a quick salute and the door was opened for him and then closed after he entered the room. Before him, the Colonel took the scene in: a heart monitor, an IV drip, a blood drip to replace much of the previously lost blood, maybe even a catheter seeing as he was suffering a slight comma and finally all the bandages that covered his body.

A sigh left the young Colonel's lips as he took a seat next to the bed and watch the sleeping boy. His mind taking the time to go over all the details of the mission he allowed his youngest soldier on. Knowing all to well the boys fate was in his hands and he knowingly allowed the boy out on his own. The price was now staring him back in the face, the doctors said his chances of recovery were average, but the main problem was the bite that adorned his neck. Given by the right vampire the out come would be problematic. Slowly as he sat there the past from only a few hours prior ran through his mind.

flashback

"Colonel!" was heard ringing through the halls of the head quarters of the hunters. As hurried feet rushed to a door that was quickly kicked open. A crack was heard as it hit the wall on the other side. Leaving a dent or two from the impact force, the door handle was engraved into the wall. As stomping feet made their way to the sold dark wood desk that was in the back of the room,

"What's this I hear of a sighting, a mission and above all keeping it hush-hush so I won't find out!?" the youngest soldier the military had ever seen yelled as his hands slammed down on the desk in front of him. The colonel on the other hand briefly glanced to him from behind his paper work then back ignoring the boy. Growling again the boy stomped his foot almost like a child would.

"Colonel, Answer me damn it!" He shouted puffing slightly crossing his arms over his chest his glare intensifying. Sighing lightly the colonel placed the papers he was reviewing down on the desk, "Alright Fullmetal what is it want this time?" He asked completely ignoring all the information the boy had already said.

Glaring at the older man he answered holding his temper, "What is with the withholding of information from me?" He watched his commander closely as the man sighed moving to get up from his desk file in hand, "Its too dangerous this time Fullmetal and as far as Hawkeye is concerned we do not need to repeat what happened with the other two from the elite seven." He glanced at him then moved walking to stand by his desk, "So you are to retire for the remainder of the evening in your soldier's quarters."

"W-what?!" the boy yelled, "No! I'm not just going to sit back and watch you all have the fun. What is it? You only need me when you need someone to be bait!?" He glared turning quickly storming off to the door of the room, "I will not be subjected to staying here in the rooms you can check in on." He looked over his shoulder at his commander, "Colonel Mustang, I'm off to study." He opened the door slamming it behind him.

Rolling his eyes at the youth, Roy turned back to his paper work as Hawkeye came into the room a amused smile on her face, "I'm guessing Edward didn't enjoy his orders, sir?" she walked over to him more paper work in hand, "Here you go the latest reports on attacks." She handed the papers over to him. Groaning he took them from her, "It isn't enough that we got ride of two of the sin elite, but the remaining seem to be striking out more then normal." He opened the files to glance them over.

"Along with the newest rate of changes too, Sir. It seems they want to keep us busy." She nodded to him. Looking up to her a bemused smile crossed his face, "Oh really? It wasn't enough that about seven years ago Edward was left on the military door steps. And the fact I was the one suckered into taking care of him." He groaned lightly, "And now he's the Fullmetal hunter, who is the biggest pain in the ass to have to take care of…..No the vamps have to go so far as to in the last year and half after the death of two of their elites they go on a maddening changeling fest." He slumped into his desk chair.

Hawkeye laughed lightly at her commanders troubles, "Ah lets not forget he did disown you as his guardian and takes care of himself now, or how about Edward making a vow to kill his father for ruining his happy life with his friends and family?" Mustang groaned lightly, "Don't remind, you acted like a mother and I was forced to be Daddy." He sighed looking to her, "He said he was off to study….guess that means his own private mission he's been doing lately." He turned back to his papers pausing briefly, "Lieutenant get me the information on that mission Fullmetal's been working on." He ordered Hawkeye. Saluting she left to retrieve the information that was needed.

end flashback

Moving to sit in the chair at the bedside Mustang sighed resting heavily. "I should have stopped him from leaving." He mumbled to himself as the door opened again, reviling Hawkeye in the doorway, "Sir, the orders have been completed Fullmetal's things have been moved." She finished her sentence to pause standing next to the bed, taking in a good look at the boy's condition, "Sir, its no one's fault, we all know how prideful Edward can be…..Perhaps that's what blinded him from seeing the trap."

Shoyo: OMG I did it! I finished another chapter and I have one reviewer! Thanks for reading UchihaUzumaki baby.

(1)- Eternal bleeding and bruises from what I do know can be healed depending on how bad it really is.


	3. Chapter 3

A lone figure walked the stair well to the court yard of a rather large mansion. He had a bemused smirk on his face as his footfalls echoed off the cement ground. His long black leather coat swayed with each movement as a light wind picked up once he entered the top of the stairs. Off in the distance a rattling noise could be heard, along with what seemed to be quick, heavy paw falls. Pausing momentarily, the young man glanced to his side, admitting a low chuckle as he side stepped his father's pet.

"Missed me ya stupid mutt." He teased as he watched the lycan double over trying to catch itself only to face plant in the grass next to the cement walkway. He chuckled, turning away to continue his journey to the mansions door, but shortly stopped. A growl was heard as the animal regained itself. Yet another noise filled the air aside from the growling the animal was producing; popping of joints followed by the ripping if flesh. Groans were heard as the sound of a howl was forced out, but this howl wasn't a normal wolf howl, no, this one was coming from a human voice box. A high chuckle was heard as the figure stood up on two legs while the last of the cracking joints was heard.

"Oh Shit…" the thought ran through his head as he quickly turned to make a break for the mansion again. Laughter soon followed his movements as quick footfalls followed him up to the mansion's door with a playful voice pleading, "Master wait for me!!!" followed by a whimper. A smirk crossed the 'master's' face as he looked over his shoulder, soon turning into an evil, yet playful grin. "Oh really, wait for you?? You better be careful, you know how Father enjoys seeing his lycans in their bare flesh," he winked, turning back to focus on his sprint to the door more.

The anthrogirl paused only momentarily before covering herself as she chased him, "Oh yeah? Well Father's the one who wants you in his office, and it's my job to get you there!" she shouted as she raced after him up the stairs. The young master stopped at the door, tagging it, then glanced at her with a smirk on his face, "I win," he grinned at her. Panting up at him, the girl glared, "Don't you always, Master Envy?" she moved to tug at his coat. Sighing slightly, he made a show of feigning her off of him, "No it's my trench coat, go back into your nice puppy form; make my life easier," he complained, pulling away while letting his jacket slipped off.

"Oh so serious Master." She giggled, sliding his jacket on to cover her nude body and warming the cold article at the same time. "So, as I was saying, Master, Father wishes to see you in his study," she grinned up at him as Envy opened the door. Rolling his eyes, he glanced to her, "Ah, yes, and what, pray tell Midel, have I done wrong this time?" he walked into the mansion then turned to push the door closed behind them. Midel shrugged, watching her master walk around the entrance to head for the stairs, "It's about your human, that's all I know." At the stairs Envy's eyes narrowed; his body pausing, a hand gripping the railing forcefully, his gaze turning to the girl as he spoke, "Oh really, you mean the assignment he sent me on and when I decide to spice it up, he has a problem?" he asked, annoyance dripping from his words.

She shuddered, then slumped her shoulders lightly to show submission even though her master was not mad at her. Yet she didn't want to give him reason to attack her because of his mood, "Well, in all respects master, Father never did approve of the whole attacking of the boy, BUT he did approve of attacking his superiors." She looked away, trying to find something else to focus on knowing all too well the playful side of her master had left for her words were definitely not the ones he wanted to hear. A low growl filled the air from above on the stairs, "Of course, make me do the dirty work….though it's not like I don't _enjoy_ the killings or the hunting. It just gets boring doing as he says." He glanced down the stairs to his pet, "Besides I wanted to spice things up….we have, after all, lost two sins….why not enjoy a potential new one?" he grinned evilly as he continued his journey up the stairs, turning left to head towards his chambers.

A whine left Midel as she continued to follow Envy, "Ah yes, of course master; only when you're bored should someone be changed and then given the highest rank." She rolled her eyes, yet her mind thought over her master's reasoning for wanting this human to be changed and then given the rank of a sin. She blinked, looking up from her thoughts to watch her master standing in front of his chambers door growling lightly; she hurried to her pace and opened it, "Seems the battle made you a little lazy, sir." She rolled her eyes at him as she pushed the door open. A low chuckle followed as he passed by her, "Not lazy, my dear, just wanted to see if you would open the door." He turned to her, a smirk resting on his lips as he moved to cross the room, taking his clothes off as he went, "Come on Midel, speak! I know you want to hear details and ask questions of what happened." He spoke dryly as his shirt dropped to the floor.

Midel closed the door after she walked in, only to look up in time to see her master's shirt hit the ground then him stretch out his muscles showing off for an audience that didn't exist. Rolling her eyes, she cleared her throat, "And what gives you the idea that I want to know what you did to that _poor_ boy?" she tried to play it off as she walked over to his closet. Envy grinned as he watched her wander away from his little show, "Aw, what's the matter Midel? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before….In fact, last time I remember screaming." He grinned as she came back into the room, a dark red blush running across her check as she threw clothes at him, "Here change…damn you!" she growled at him. Catching the items, his grin grew as he slipped on his pants, giving her a little wiggle as he did so. Growling again, she turned her back to him. "Aw…now you just ruined my fun, that's no fair." He _whined_ as he pulled on his new clean clothes, yet giving his blood covered ones a little look as he kicked them off to the side. A servant should be in shortly to clean that up, hopefully after he was asleep or while he was talking with father.

"So Midel…you going to ask anything or not?" an arrogant grin crossed his lips as he walked over to the fireplace, taking a seat in one of the big, plushy chairs as his eyes watched her movements from afar. Groaning, she turned to look at her master, "You're not going to just let me visit you unless you're allowed to brag a little." Envy's grin grew more as she rolled her eyes and walked over, taking a seat across from him, "Alright Master, you win. I shall admit I am curious to know what you did and of course what happened." She cocked her head to the side looking at him with curiosity. Envy's grin didn't grow this time; instead he brought his hand to his face stroking his invisible beard on his chin in deep thought looking as in quizzical as possible.

"Well you see, I was doing my job as always." He grinned slightly evilly, "And, well, I was waiting; the plan was that the boy would be on tonight's hunt with the rest of those damn men. But…." His face turned sour as the words left his lips, "his damn commander ordered him off of the case." He moved his head glaring off to the side, a look of distaste formed, "So _I_ went back to plan A: get the boy to follow one of his little leads, but as we all know, the younger hunters hang out in those buildings down there; you know the place." Midel nodded remembering where the younger hunters hang out as Envy moved his head to look back over to her, "So I made sure the path would lead there." His grin returned showing a glimpse of how insane he really was when it came to a kill. "And the boy followed like a good little human. Well, let's just say I waited for the right time to make a move. After all, I was only listening to him curse the lead seeing as to him it was a dud." He looked at her, his fangs showing, "About that time I made myself known. A little fight and a bite later, I was out of there and the others were on there way." He shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Of course the boy won't be moving for at least a few days, but if what father says is true and the boy's genes stay true to him, he'll be up in a matter of hours; let's say, tomorrow morning." He clasped his hands in front of his face an eye twitching as his twisted grin returned and as slight laughter left his lips, "Bite once: the human changes slowly…._OR_ the more amusing: dies….Bite the human thrice and they change fully without a problem." He chuckled, "But the boys already half way there without even my help," he clapped his hands.

Midel blinked, looking at her master. "So what Father says is true about the boy?" she asked as a voice rang somewhere in the house demanding Envy to come. Midel sighed and shook her head, "Seems my question will have to wait seeing as Father is currently demanding you as an audience." Her ears perked at a sound of someone shouting from the distance. Envy turned to leave the room, heading towards his dear _Father_ to have the so called long awaited _talking to_. Glancing over his shoulder at the door, he gave Midel a smirk, one of his fangs showing ever so slightly, "Well, actually, we'll both see in a matter of time, my dear." He winked then left the room.

Shoyo: Yays another chapter is done and it took forever sorry…..damn college…..mutters ANYWAY I have a few reviewers this tie around….and I'm very sorry for the wait…school and family it's never good at times…

Thanks for reading:

Bar-Ohki- thanks

UchihaUzumaki baby- you stayed for more

. - …….yeah a name would be nice….especially if you're gonna correct me

Verscilith- I am so sorry it took so long, please do not kill me…besides if you do how will you know what happens next??

Chelsea- whoot glad you liked it. XD hope you stay for the rest.

PirateCaptainBo- thanks for reading….wait are there two ppl on this account??  
Animefreak892cool4u- thanks for the review.


End file.
